I'm the Mama
by OA-SVU
Summary: Lauren leaves after season 3 with a secret. Will Bo be able to make things right with Lauren for the sake of their baby? *I'm terrible at summaries, hopefully you'll think the story is better. This is my first Lost girl Fanfic, came to me whilst thinking up ideas for a current project*
1. Chapter 1

Lauren had rolled onto her side and sighed. It had been four long months since Dyson had killed Taft and she had managed to escape from the compound. She couldn't believe how awful things had turned out, things had been starting to look up for her and Bo, they were almost happy, and she was sure that everything would have settled down more now that Bo had successfully completed her Dawning. That was until Tamsin had purposely confessed about the kiss between her and Bo. Lauren new she was doing it out of spite, but she couldn't help but think that the relationship with Bo would have collapsed soon anyway. She always felt like she was never enough for anyone, and incidents like the Tamsin one always proved her right.

When she found out she was pregnant she was startled but over the moon. She would have told Bo as soon as she saw her after finding out until Tamsin. She thought that by going to work for Taft, her and the baby could have a new start with less danger. With Bo feeling free now, she knew Bo wouldn't want to be tied down with a baby, what Succubus does?

Her world felt like it was crumbling for the third time when she saw Dyson in Taft's compound and she realised how wrong she had got him. The only small relief was that he didn't know about the baby, or she would have ended up like the rest of the Fae in the compound: Guinea Pig. She had made amends though, with Dyson when she told him about the plans Taft had and how she could stop it. He never tried to talk her out of it, well not until he was strapped to the table for the first time conscious and she came into the room. He knew straight away something was different with her, his heightened hearing capabilities picking up the second heartbeat almost instantly. When he questioned her about the baby's father, she sighed but explained quickly and as simply as possible about how the baby was Bo's but she felt their situation left her no choice but to leave.

She told him her fears of Bo not wanting her, her fear of Bo always leaving her for him. He didn't speak through her entire speech and when she finished off with how he could finally have Bo back and Bo need never know, his selfishness outweighed his conscience and agreed not to say anything to her, he did want Bo back after all. That was months ago, and now here she was, in a place she never thought she'd see again, in her parents old house that had been left to her since the death of her parents, all alone and five months pregnant. She knew her baby was Fae, and with Bo and Trick's heritage if anyone found out that somehow Bo impregnated Lauren, her and her baby would be hunted. She just wished she wasn't so alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Far away in a bar, Bo and the gang were sitting down having a few drinks. It had been a long few months for Bo and it was only now things were starting to feel normal again. After her run in with her father where she barely managed to escape with her life, and Dyson's slow recovery after the crash it took a long time for the dust to settle. She didn't know how she felt about Lauren not being here, her absence still hurt even though she kept it hidden for Dyson's sake and their new relationship. Dyson had explained how Lauren had discovered Taft's plan and remedied it by helping Dyson defeat him. But Dyson had also told Bo that Lauren knew about Tamsin and that she couldn't get over it regardless of knowing Bo's nature. He told her that Lauren said it was unlikely to forgive her and this was Lauren's chance at a fresh start, away from Bo and the Fae, after everything that happened, Bo knew if anyone deserved a clean slate it was Lauren. So she never tried to find her. So here they were all sat, Dyson with his arm securely wrapped round Bo whilst in a heated discussion with Hale, Kenzi opposite her, helping herself to Trick's tequila, and Trick occasionally looking over at her, slight concern etched on his face. It was like they had all forgotten about Lauren, her name never mentioned, even though she'd saved them all.

Bo excused herself from the group, saying she was tired but instead of going home said she'd catch an hours sleep in one of Trick's spare rooms. She refused Dyson's offer to join her and went on her way. Once in the confines of her own room it was less than ten minutes when Trick had joined her, closing the door behind him.

"What's on your mind Bo? You haven't been yourself for a while and don't think I haven't noticed." By now Trick was seated on the chair next to the bed whilst Bo had lay down on top of the covers. Bo was silent for a long time, internally debating with herself whether she should fill Trick in. She hadn't told anyone yet and was worried about what it meant. After a few more minutes of silence, she took a deep breath and started to speak, never once looking Trick in the face.

"For a few months, I've been hearing things, well just the one thing actually, and I know it sounds completely random and like I'm going completely crazy, I probably am after everything. But I can hear a child's voice, a baby really. But it doesn't talk to me, not really. It just keeps saying mamma. I can hear when she's hungry, sad, tired. But the only thing it ever says is mamma. She feels like she's a part of me. At first I thought I was pregnant, so I took tests, and I'm not. It sounds so crazy, I know Trick, but she's mine, I know she is. Do you think it means I'll be pregnant soon? Is it like a future vision or something? Because it's not like I can see her, I just feel and hear her."

After a few minutes of not hearing a response, Bo looked over to Trick and noted the look of concern on his face. He was just staring off, deep in concentration.

"You think I'm going crazy? I knew it. What is it? Am I possessed by something? Can you get it out?"

"I don't think you're possessed Bo. And I don't think you're crazy either. I'd have to do a bit more research but..."

"Just tell me Trick, be honest please, I feel like I'm losing my mind".

"What you're describing is a connection powerful Fae sometimes have with their children. Usually the mother carrying the child can sense all what you've explained, and on rare occasions hear the child. I haven't heard about it for a very long time, but it's not unheard of".

"But I'm not pregnant Trick".

"Maybe normal tests haven't picked up on it, or you're too early into the pregnancy to tell"

"But...I've been hearing these for a while Trick, about four months, I think we'd all know by now if I was pregnant".

"Months? Bo why didn't you say anything?."

"With Everything that's been going on and Lauren going, I just kept brushing it off, and she's the only Doctor I would have trusted to check me over. But she's gone".

"Lauren...oh god Bo tell me you didn't?..."

"Ok. Trick I didn't! Seriously though, didn't what Trick?"

"You and Lauren, you fed off her".

"Well yeah."

"Did you bond with her Bo? Did you share your Chi and not just take it?"

"Yes Trick of course I did, I love her".

Trick, noticing the use of the word love instead of loved, said nothing but looked at Bo with a mixture of worry and pride. His eyes started to glass over and he was looking at Bo, waiting for the other shoe to drop, after a few minutes when Bo hadn't clicked, he hesitated only for a second before he started speaking again.

"Bo, a succubus is a rare creature, and although it's not been heard of for centuries, probably far longer, there was once a story of a succubus who got her female lover, to whom she had bonded herself with, pregnant. Like I said, you're rare Bo, even more so than the others with our lineage, It's possible Lauren is pregnant Bo, and by the sounds of it, you're the other mother. You're more powerful than you know Bo, powerful enough to get Lauren pregnant if you were thinking about it whilst making love".

Trick was met with silence. Bo hadn't looked at him since he mentioned Lauren could be pregnant, she was staring off into space with a look of love, longing and pain all mixed in. In the weeks that followed her stint as a prisoner, Bo couldn't help but think of her and Lauren pregnant. She never in her wildest imagination thought she could create a child with Lauren.

"She...she's pregnant Trick. I know she is. I can feel it. I can feel my daughter growing inside of her.."

"Your daughter?"

"I told you Trick, a little girl. I can feel her. She's growing, in Lauren, and she's calling me Trick, oh god...Lauren. Trick she's out there, pregnant with my daughter, and she didn't tell me. She didn't want me to know".

"We don't know for sure Bo. We'd need Lauren to confirm it. But the timing is off. If you've been hearing the voice for so long, the theoretically Lauren would have been pregnant before she left, by at least a month, we would have known".

"Would we have? I mean we were all so busy. And I was a terrible girlfriend Trick, I was never around, never stopped to ask if she was ok. I was so consumed with myself and my new power of feeling free I didn't stop to make sure she was ok. She went through so much".

"She wouldn't have kept that from you Bo, Lauren wasn't that cruel".

"She knew I kissed Tamsin, she told Dyson in the compound. She felt hurt, betrayed. Why would she have wanted me to be a mother to her child".

"Maybe she didn't know then Bo, and then by the time she did she felt like it was too late to come back. Dyson would know".

"What? How would Dyson know?"

"Well he was with her at the compound, he would have sensed if she were pregnant. I'm sure he could clear this whole mess up. We'll find out what it is, but I maybe you shouldn't think too much into it. You've had along few months, maybe you're tired, or you're body is longing for a child and this is your subconscious telling you so."

"No, I can feel it, it's all falling into place. She's pregnant Trick, and she's alone. All because of me. She's probably hurting, scared, it's all my fault. I have to fix this Trick. I love her".

"What about Dyson?"

"I love him Trick, But I'm not in love with him. And if I find out he knew about Lauren and didn't tell me, god help him".

"Let's get the rest down here, and we'll talk it all through, we'll come up with something." With that Trick got up and left the room in search of the rest of the group, leaving Bo with her own thoughts for a few minutes. She thought about how happy Lauren had made her, then how upset and hurt she must have been when she found out about the kiss with Tamsin, even though it meant nothing. But she couldn't help but smile a bit when she thought of her daughter, and who she would look like, and how much she already loved her. She would make this right, even if Lauren didn't want her anymore, she'd be a good mum.


	3. Chapter 3

When the room door opened a few minutes later everyone filled into the room slowly.

"What's up BoBo, trick said you wanted to talk with us". Bo could clearly see kenzi was drunk, but she could still see the slight concern on Kenzi's face. Dyson came over to the bed and sat next to Bo, he was shocked and a little hurt when he tried to wrap his arm around her and she brushed him off. When everyone was in the room and trick had shut the door again, she took a deep breath before turning to Dyson.

"Did you know?" She looked so hurt that Dyson for a moment that Dyson didn't immediately answer, concerned that something was seriously wrong with Bo.

"Know what Bo? What's going on? Talk to us, are you ok?"

"Did you know Lauren was pregnant?" She was only looking at Dyson but she could feel the atmosphere in the room change and the tension build. In the background she heard kenzi spit her drink out, felt Hale's eyes on her, heard Tamsin breath in deeply. But she never looked at them, not even for a second. She kept her concentration on Dyson and knew the second he hesitated that he knew, and he'd kept it from her.

When he gave a slight nod, nothing verbal, but that slight nod was all she needed. She got up off the bed swiftly, only for a second taking her eyes off of Dyson. She could hear the questions being fired at her, Dyson and Trick. She could hear them ask if it was possible. Ask how Bo even knew. Ask if Lauren had been in touch and then went on to accuse her of abandoning them for an easier life. Only then did Bo tear her eyes away from Dyson to look at the others. At the look of pain on her face, and the tears clearly flowing down her cheeks did they all stop talking.

Kenzi, always concerned about Bo's feelings quickly ran to her and embraced her tightly, letting Bo cry on her shoulder. She soothed down her back, knowing Bo would have been devastated to know Lauren must have cheated on her if she was pregnant, and she must have been pregnant when she left if Dyson knew. She thought Bo had moved on, but deep down she knew her best friend loved Lauren more than she'd ever loved anyone.

The room was silent apart from Kenzi's soothing comments to Bo. That was until Bo started taking, so quietly that they all had to strain to hear her.

"She's mine, the baby's mine. I got Lauren pregnant. The baby's mine". Bo whispered the same thing over and over again. Caught up in all the emotion of what was finally sinking in.

"Trick, my man, is it possible? I mean could BoBo have got Dr Hotpants pregnant?"

Yeah Kenzi, it's not unheard of. Guaranteed it's been many many years, but female Succubi are extremely powerful, Bo the most powerful I've known, and we don't even know how powerful she even is. But yes, it would explain the voice she's been hearing and the emotions she's felt".

"Voices? Emotions? Bo what's been going on, talk to us" And she did. Bo told them how she'd been hearing a baby say mamma to her for months, how she could feel her growing, knew when she was hungry and sleeping. How she knew it was her child, and confused because she had done numerous tests that showed she wasn't. She went on to tell them how she thought she was possessed by something but didn't know what. The room listened with rapt attention as Bo shared her feelings on her baby, about how she knew she'd hurt Lauren and she wasn't surprised Lauren left to save their child when she felt like Bo didn't love her. How Lauren had uttered to her in the compound that she knew Bo would never choose between her and Dyson. No one said a word, absorbing everything that Bo felt, sharing her pain and guilt at not noticing Lauren's state of mind. Only when Bo stopped talking did they take their focus off Bo and all look at Dyson.

"D-man...talk. How did you know? How could you not tell us, or at least Bo?"

It took Dyson about ten minutes to explain what happened whilst he was with Taft. He told them every detail, even when he knew it might lose him Bo. Everyone was silent though out his recall of events. They were still silent when he finished, not knowing what to say. Disappointment and shame were just a few of the emotions he could read on their faces. But Bo's expressions, they broke his heart. He could see the pain etched on her soft features. He could tell she was feeling guilty because of how she had treated Lauren, but he could feel the hurt she was expelling. Hurt that Lauren didn't feel like she deserved Bo or ever had her love and the hurt she felt towards Dyson for not telling he sooner.

After a few more minutes of silence, Tamsin stepped forward and said she owed Bo an apology and Lauren if she ever saw her again. When she explained to Bo how she maliciously went to Lauren and told her about the kiss, Bo's eyes flashed momentarily, before more guilt flowed through her. Her daughter wasn't born and already she was a disappointment.

"Maybe it's best if Lauren stays away. I'm as much to blame, no actually I'm more to blame than anyone. Not one of us treated her fairly, I certainly didn't treat he like my girlfriend. Her and the baby are better off far away from us all as possible". With that she got up and walked out of the room, leaving everybody to contemplate what she'd just said, and how they all owed Lauren an apology for something.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sun was bright in the sky and Lauren was sat out in the garden. At over 7 months pregnant, she was massive. She'd put on far more weight than she expected and struggled to walk much further than to the garden gate without something hurting. She'd kept tabs on her pregnancy herself. She had her own lab in her house as well as an ultrasound machine. As far as she could tell everything was normal, but she didn't want to risk going to a hospital as she didn't know what her status was after she left. She never knew if she was being hunted or someone reported her missing so venturing out into public was not an option in her opinion. The only person who knew where she was staying was her friend Maggie from town who was also a doctor. She'd check up on her regularly and was going to deliver the baby. She never questioned Lauren's need for secrecy and brought up food and other essentials when needed.

Struggling to get up off the garden chair, Lauren made her way back inside. She'd been in a fair bit of pain the past few days and hoped it wasn't a sign of early labour. She often contemplated phoning Trick, just for information about Fae pregnancies but didn't think the risks were worth it. She knew the gang spent a lot of time at the Dal and she didn't want them over hearing or having Trick tell them her situation.

When Lauren heard a car off in the distance she assumed it was Maggie coming to check on her after texting her this morning. Maggie had replied saying she'd pop round after work. It was late afternoon so although a little bit earlier than Lauren expected, it never crossed her mind it could be someone else. Going into the kitchen to make a drink for herself and Maggie, Lauren came to a sudden stop when her baby started kicked extremely hard and repeatedly. Waiting a few minutes until it passed she carried on to the kitchen. Opening the fridge the hairs on Lauren's neck prickled. Her senses heightened and she froze to the spot. Not wanting to turn around through fear of being right. _No no no no no_ was all she kept thinking. _How is it_ _possible?_ Was just one of the questions flying through her head. Taking a deep breath Lauren closed the fridge without getting anything to drink and turned around. Her eyes immediately landed on the cause of her heightened senses.

Bo.

It felt like forever, it could have been forever for all Lauren knew. No rational thought was going through her head. She couldn't tell what she was feeling. The baby's kicking started up again, this time harder, causing Lauren to bend over and protectively rub her stomach in an attempt to calm the baby. The baby had never kicked her this hard but she assumed it had something to do with the succubus standing in front of her. So wrapped up in her own thought she didn't notice Bo come towards her and pull out a chair from next to the table, nor did she feel Bo guide her into sitting on said chair.

It took a few minutes for her to realise that the kicking had stopped and she was feeling fine, actually better than fine. It took her just as long to realise why she was no longer in pain. When she looked down at her stomach she noticed Bo's had was gently rubbing her swollen stomach, right over where the baby had been kicking. Her eyes were transfixed on the hand that was gently massaging her stomach and soothing her baby. She wished she had the strength to push Bo's hand away, tell her to leave and not bother coming back. But this was the most at peace she'd felt in the past few weeks and she craved every minute of it. She finally motivated herself to push her chair back and out of Bo's reach, much to the disappointment of Bo who looked like somebody had just kicked her puppy.

"You have no business being here Bo, you need to leave"

"No business? Lauren are you serious? You're pregnant!"

"Tell me something I don't know Bo. That still doesn't change the fact that you have no need to be here"

"You're pregnant!"

"I KNOW!"

"Let me say it again a little clearer, you're pregnant with my child"

"This baby isn't your Bo. I slept with someone when you were off with Tamsin" It ached Lauren to lie but she had to make Bo leave, her being here was too painful for her and the last thing she wanted was for Bo to make claim to the baby then try and take the baby away from her. She felt a pang of guilt at the look of hurt across Bo's face. She could tell Bo was willing herself not to cry.

Bo knew Lauren was lying, but it still sent a sharp pain shooting through her heart. She knew she had messed up but the fact that Lauren felt the need to lie to her and didn't want her to have anything to do with the baby tore her apart inside. It took all her self control not to let her tears fall.

"I know you're lying Lauren. I can feel her, our daughter. I can tell when she's hungry, when she sleeps. She calls out to me, she calls me mamma. She has done for months. I thought I was going crazy at first. Then I thought I was pregnant. Then I thought something had possessed me. When I spoke to Trick, he was sketchy about explaining what it could mean but as soon as he said you could be pregnant, I knew straight away. Of course Trick didn't want to believe it. But we got Dyson to confirm it. She's mine"

Lauren sat there, unmoving. Her baby spoke to Bo, they already had a connection. Her baby...girl.

"She's a she, I'm having a girl?"

"You...you didn't know?"

"No, I couldn't get a clear view on the ultrasound."

"Yeah, she's a she. She can't properly talk obviously, and I don't even know how she does it, but I can tell what she's feeling. I can tell when she's distressed. The past few weeks must have been hard for you? But It wasn't so much as distress this week I don't think. I mean it's taken me ages to find you. At first I wasn't going to you know. I believed if you left and didn't want me near the baby, it was for a reason. I mean I'm a monster. I know I am. But I'd never hurt our baby Lauren. Never.

Anyway, when I first realised it was about 7 weeks ago, I wasn't going to look for you. I kinda just upped and left. I think everyone was really worried I'd do something, kill someone. But I didn't, honest. I just needed a bit of peace in my life. So I packed a bag and left. Some days I'd be travelling and I could barely hear or feel her. And I missed her, the baby I mean. Then I'd head in a different direction and I could feel her more, but I still was going to leave you alone. But the closer I must have gotten to you, the stronger my pull was. Guess she wanted to meet me. I don't know. But I couldn't stay away. So yeah, seven weeks, and I finally made it here. She knew it was me, when she was kicking your insides. It felt like she was happy. I've never felt this kind of pull to anything or anyone. I need her Lauren. And I know you don't want me here, and that's ok, but you can't cut me out of her life. She's Fae Lauren and she'll need me growing up too."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two hours since Bo's declaration and as soon as she had stopped talking Lauren left the kitchen and found sanctuary in her bedroom, where she had yet to come out of. She couldn't believe how far the connection went between Bo and their daughter. Daughter, the word itself sent flutters of joy all through Lauren, she was having a baby girl and she couldn't wait. But then the dark thoughts came, Bo. Bo and Dyson always around, and raising her little girl like she was theirs. Would the fight for full custody? Would they just take her? She wasn't Fae after all. No, she'd fight them. Running clearly wasn't an option now she knew Bo had a connection with her. A connection she never even speculated about. How was that possible? Then again Lauren had learnt not to doubt anything having lived in the Fae world for so long.

She could see the love Bo had for their baby already. So maybe they could be civil about this. Sit down and talk like grown-ups. Discuss the possibility of Lauren raising their daughter and Bo having visitation rights, as much as she wanted, as long as the baby stayed with Lauren, that seemed fair to her. Deciding to face it head on, she got up and left her bedroom in search for Bo.

Finding her in the living area reading a 'What to expect when you're expecting' book that Lauren had Maggie get her was heart warming. When Bo heard Lauren enter, she felt herself blush. Her, a succubus, blushing over a baby book. By the time she had set the book down, Lauren was seated on the other chair with a look that could only be described as a 'battle face' expression.

"I can't and won't stop you from seeing her Bo. There's no need for me to tell you that I lied when she wasn't yours. But I had to try Bo. I won't let you take her from me. She's my life already and she hasn't even been born yet. She was the only joy I had in my life those months ago when everyone treated me like I was something they'd stepped in. And I didn't deserve any of that. When I heard about you and Tamsin, it was the final straw for me Bo. I'm not judging you, you're a succubus, but it was someone we knew Bo, and to not care at all, it hurt more than I thought. I made the choice to leave, ever since Dyson got his love back, I knew you had been conflicted about your feelings, I get it. But I still had feelings too Bo. When I left I didn't know you'd have a connection with her, I honestly didn't. It's not like I have access to that information anymore. But anyway, look at me, going off again, the point is, I can't keep her from you, but I'm not going to give her up for you and Dyson to raise as your own. If you want kids with him, have your own, you can still see her when you want, I promise I won't keep her from you, but please Bo, I'm begging you, don't...don't take her from me, she's all I have and love in this world."

Bo sat there, listening intently to everything Lauren said, absorbing every word. She pushed aside her guilt at how she had treated Lauren, for now at least, and focused on what she thought Lauren feared the most. Did Lauren really think she'd come there to take their baby from her? Did she really believe that Bo wanted to raise her with Dyson? She finally understood why Lauren had just left, all the pain Bo had caused in their relationship, and not being there for her. Not realising she was pregnant, then her feelings for Dyson. She'd screwed up, big time, but she wasn't about to take away their baby.

"I...ugh...I" She was speechless, she didn't know what to say to Lauren. Sorry didn't quite seem like enough. "_She's all I have and love in this world"_ Lauren's earlier words were screaming out in her head, Lauren didn't love her anymore. Not that she deserved it. She almost felt jealousy towards their daughter but quickly brushed it away.

"I'm not here to do that Lauren. I...I would never take her from you. You're her mother. God I couldn't do that to you". She was about to continue when she heard the front door go and a female voice calling out hello. Jealousy soared through every vain in her body. Had Lauren moved on with someone else? She'd already implied she didn't love her any more. She wasn't about to let another woman be the mamma to her daughter. Her eyes flashed blue, something that wasn't missed by Lauren. Who barely managed to hide a smirk, knowing what Bo's thoughts were. She contemplated playing off of them for only a few seconds before she saw sense and knew extra stress, trouble and lies were the last thing they needed.

When Maggie appeared in the door way of the living area, the only thing stopping Bo from marching right over to her, eyes ablaze, was Lauren's hand which had somehow appeared on her arm, holding her in place. Maggie looked from Lauren to Bo's sparkling blue eyes and back to Lauren. Asking the question with her eyes; _what's going on? Are you ok?_

Lauren quickly answered the unspoken questions and introduced the two women to each other. Maggie's eyes lit up in recognition, having heard Lauren mention Bo in passing previously, but never questioned her further. Smiling towards Bo, she introduced herself properly as the doctor who had been keeping an eye on Lauren and the baby. Doing checks on the both when she could. She didn't want to stay too long, she had clearly interrupted something important, so she offered to do the check up and scan quickly. Lauren agreed, grateful for the break, and got up to go to the small lab she'd set up for herself. When she was in the doorway she looked over her shoulder at Bo and said the words that nearly caused Bo's heart to explode with joy: _Do you want to come and meet your daughter? _Bo was out the chair and across the room in seconds with the biggest smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren thought her fingers were about to be broken when she felt Bo squeezing her hand in preparation for the ultrasound. Maggie had just put the gel onto her stomach and was just about to place the wand on her. When the machine as turned on and their daughter's heartbeat could be heard Bo felt the tears falling down her face but she made no effort to wipe them away. An emotion incomparable with any other flowed through her body. She was staring at the screen as Maggie moved the wand over Lauren, taken in the appearance of the daughter she'd so far only heard and felt. Her thoughts were broken by Maggie who claimed to not be able to make out the baby's approx length, or sex as the baby was very active today. She knew knowing the sex was important to Lauren and they had been unsuccessful at every attempt so she was hoping for a different result today.

"Really, you have one active baby, don't worry Bo that's a good thing, the baby is growing healthy but I know Lauren wanted to know the sex." They tried to look a little disappointed to cover up that they knew the sex of the baby already but couldn't explain how. Maggie had no knowledge of the fae world and it was better of left like that. Instinctively Bo reached her hand out and placed it on the side of Lauren's stomach, close to where their daughter's head was. In a matter of seconds the baby calmed down and appeared to be stretching out inside Lauren's stomach. Maggie started at Bo in complete shock.

"I've never seen a baby just calm like that, so quickly. It's like the baby felt you. Incredible." Bo grinned at Maggie at turned her attention back to the screen to focus on their daughter.

"You can see now though right? The baby?"

"Oh yeah, here let me check. Yeah there she is. She's going to be a big baby. 8lbs at least I'd say." Bo's excitement was through the roof, but Maggie took it as her joy for finding out they were having a daughter. Lauren grimaced at the 8lbs at least, but she was more grateful the baby was healthy. Maggie at turned the volume of so the only sound now filling the room was of the baby's heartbeat.

"What's wrong? Why is it so quick?"

"Oh don't worry Bo, baby's heart rates are extremely quick whilst they are in the mother. There's nothing to worry about." Lauren felt the tension drain from Bo's body. She had been staring at Bo for a while now and couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the love Bo was already showing for their daughter.

When Maggie packed everything away and Lauren had wiped off any excess gel, she explained Lauren would need to take it a little easier now. The baby was coming along great but with it being so big already the baby could possibly come a little early. Thoughts had crossed Lauren's mind that maybe they had the due date wrong, it's not like something she could exactly pinpoint, as if it were a guy that had got her pregnant. She and Bo had had a very healthy and active sex life.

Saying goodbye to Maggie at the door, Lauren made her way to the kitchen where she was shooed out by Bo and told to sit down. This was a different side to Bo. Bo had always been caring and loving before the Dawning, it was one of the qualities the Lauren fell in love with but this was different. She was snapped out of her thoughts not ten minutes later when Bo came in with a tray of drinks and sandwiches for them both to eat.

"Thank you Bo, this is great, really, I guess I got used to doing this by myself." Bo looked a little guiltily at Lauren who had the decency so mumble an apology, she hadn't intended it to sound offensive, to which Bo said it was fine.

"We do need to talk though Bo. I'm glad you're happy about the baby, and that she is giving you as much joy as she is me...most of the time. But we need to talk after she is born. I know you said you weren't here to take her from me. I can't tell you how happy that made, it was probably why I invited you into the check up straight away. She is your daughter Bo, you know that. But I will raise her. You can see her whenever you want. I'm not going to be one of those parents who demand you only have a few set hours a week or month. But we need some ground rules.

I can't keep her away from Dyson because he's your love Bo, and I'm not cruel enough to, no matter how much I want it. But you do need to talk to him, I know of Dyson's hate for humans, specially me, so I'd like the visits to be with me for a while, just until she's a little older, so he doesn't have many opportunities to pit her against me, or hate me because I'm human.

It's the same with everyone else, they're your family so when they see her they have to be careful about what they say. I know Kenzi isn't a human basher, but she doesn't like me, so I don't want her talking about how I'm a bad person amongst other things Bo.

She is probably going to be wanted by either light or dark, I want her to choose her own side when she's old enough to understand, like you Bo. I won't force her into anything. I've had enough of being bullied and manipulated in my life I won't let that happen to her."

Bo sat taking in all the information Lauren had just said. She was relieved Lauren wasn't going to force a side onto their daughter. Overwhelmed even. She didn't realise how much of a bashing Lauren had taken from the gang and it tore away at the happiness she'd been feeling since the check up. She hadn't considered the idea that the baby would be wanted due to her heritage and knew she'd have to ask Trick about it, after conferring with Lauren of course.

"I...I didn't realise how horrible we'd all been to you Lauren and I'm so so sorry for it all. As your girlfriend I should have defended you more and even put a stop to it. I don't even know why I didn't, I guess I was so focused on other things I just didn't pay you any attention and I truly wish I could take it all back.

I didn't even consider the heritage of our daughter and who would want her, it never crossed my mind. Would you consider letting Trick come up here? I think he is more knowledgeable than we are on who she would be?"

Lauren was startled by Bo's questions, she assumed Bo would just tell him to come but the fact that she was asking permission showed Lauren she was really taking in all that Lauren had said and was willing to try.

"I think that would be great Bo, I need all the information I can get. Not having access to anything Fae has been one of the difficult things during the pregnancy." Bo nodded in understanding and vowed to contact Trick in a while.

"And as for Dyson, I wouldn't ever let him or anyone else bad mouth you again Lauren, especially in front of our daughter. And I most definitely will not be raising her with him when she's with me. I'm going to be here for you Lauren, and I know you don't trust me or my feelings for you yet, so I'm going to tell you that I don't think I can ever apologise enough for everything I'd done to make you even consider running away to be alone and pregnant. I can't imagine how scared you were.

My feelings for you never changed, but I understand how little trust you have in them at the moment. But know that I'm not with Dyson. I think that after you left he was comfort and I do love him, but I'm not in love with him, and he knew that in the end. I'm still so angry at him for keeping the fact he knew about you and the baby quiet. I spent months thinking I was crazy and he could have stopped it, and I would have come sooner.

That's not to say I wouldn't have come for you at all if you weren't pregnant, but I wanted you to be happy, and when Dyson said you'd be happy away from me, I wouldn't have ruined your happiness Lauren, it means everything to me.

So please know that I'm going to be here for you and the baby, and so will the others, but only when you want them too. Know that the only person I am raising our daughter with is you, in whatever way you'll have me. But I fill fight for you Lauren, don't think I won't.

Now I'm going to ring Trick because I know we'll need all the help we can get. I'm going to be back in a while because I know you'll need to process everything I've said in that super brain of yours." She got up, kissed Lauren's head and left the room, completely missing the small smile and tears forming on Lauren's face.


	7. Chapter 7

...

It was late evening when Lauren had finally emerged from her lab. After her talk with Bo, regardless of all happy thoughts and emotions she felt she knew she needed to take a step back and properly look at the situation. She could tell Bo was serious in everything she said, but she still had doubts about Bo actually being there for her. She doubted Bo would be here now if it weren't for the baby regardless of Bo stating otherwise.

When she walked through the house she noticed Bo in the living area, again reading the same book as earlier. Bo had left her to her own thoughts so now was the time to maybe spend a small time just being near each other.

"Hi, I'm about to make something to eat, can I get you anything?"

"I'll make it."

"Bo, I'm pregnant, I'm not an invalid, I can make some food.

"I know! But I've missed so much already, and you've already had to do so much by yourself."

"And I will continue to do a lot by myself, Bo I'm *pause* I'm happy you want to be in our daughter's life. But you can't just swan in and take control of everything...of me. I have been by myself, I can manage to make some food. How about you come into the kitchen and we'll talk whilst I cook?"

Bo's only response was a nod of her head. She placed the book on the coffee table and followed Lauren through to the kitchen. Lauren was in the fridge pulling out ingredients to make some sandwiches for the second time that day.

"I was going to make something hot, but it's a little late, I'll probably have heartburn. I can make you something hot though? If you prefer?"

"No it's fine Lo-Lauren, I'll eat whatever is going, you know me."

"Things have changed Bo, I've changed. I've had a long time to think about things and although a part of me always wanted you to show up here-" She paused looking up at Bo and noticed the look of defeat on her face and quickly continued

"I'm not telling you to leave Bo. But I've had my own space and been my own person for all of this pregnancy and you can't come in and take over. I'm not doing anything harmful to our child."

"God Lauren, I know that. I never even thought you were. It's just I've missed so much-"

"I know Bo. And I know it's partly my fault, I could have told you. But towards the end, it felt like there was only love coming from me in our relationship, I got tired Bo. Everyone was out to control me, or have something from me_. 'Lauren do this, No Lauren you can't do that'_. I'll be doing this my way Bo. I need to. And although I'm not kicking you out, you have to let me do this my way. I'm not saying you won't have a say in your daughter's upbringing, of course you will. But we need to focus on getting a sense of trust back, even a friendship back. But I don't want you to think you can just walk back into my life and into a relationship because I'm having your baby."

"I, I, er, ok, I mean ok. I understand Lauren. I get it. I'm sorry, it's just hard being here with you and not falling back into the routine we had. But I do understand. Please bare with me though, you've had months of dealing with this, I've had weeks. I just want what's best for the baby but I neglected to think yet again about what would be best for you too. I'll try harder, I promise. But please let me in a little, just so I can do more for you, help you out. Look I'll even get a place in town I don't have to stay here."

"Thank you Bo. For understanding and for the offer to leave, but this place it's big enough and there are a few spare rooms, I'll set a room up for you after. Or more like I'll point you in the direction of the clean sheets and you can do it." She smiled in Bo's direction and Bo released the breath she'd been holding in.

"Thank you Lauren, I really mean that, and I'll be trying to change, or at least be more considerate, I promise." The woman ate there sandwiches, with Bo getting up to fill up their drinks when needed. They made small talk, about the baby, and Lauren's pregnancy so far. Lauren avoided talking about the gang, so Bo offered no information on them. When Lauren got up to clean the dishes, Bo was about to stop her when a small look from Lauren stopped her in her tracks. A small smile on both their faces, and Bo sat back down.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I rang Trick I didn't give him a lot of information, hardly none actually. I think he was just shocked to hear from me, I'm been out of touch since I left. So anyway I only told him I was with you and asked if he could come up, I didn't think it was information he should give over the phone, so he'll be here tomorrow. Don't worry though I told him it has to be strictly confidential, and if anyone else finds out he'll be out of the loop. It's all good."

"Oh ok, god this is all a lot to adapt to."

"Do you want me to tell him to come another time? I'm sorry I should have cleared it with you first."

"No Bo, it's fine, honest, I just meant I'd gone from seeing no one from the past in months, to having two stay here in a matter of days. Seriously though I'm glad, I need his brain for information. It's not just you who needs to adapt, I need to as well. Besides you did tell me you were going to contact him so no need to apologise."


	8. Chapter 8

She smiled at Bo to show she really was ok with it and that it was just something to take in. Once the dishes were kept Lauren showed Bo where all the sheets were before giving her a small tour of the house. The downstairs was a large area, with an open kitchen-dining area with large ceiling to floor windows, there were two living areas but one of them had a wall full of books and various items, so Bo decided she was classing it as a library, much to Lauren's objections when she stated there were nowhere near enough books for it to be one. Lauren's lab was also on the ground floor which Bo had seen earlier, and there was a door leading the basement and the garage attached to the house.

The first floor consisted of four bedrooms and a main bathroom, but two of the bedrooms were en-suite. Lauren's room was simple but elegant, very much like the two other guestrooms, only a little more lived in. Bo took in the layout of the house and stored it to memory. Just in case she'd ever need a quick escape. They stopped at a room on the other side of Lauren's at the end of the landing upstairs.

"What is this some kind of secret room? Or maybe it's some kind of upstairs torture chamber? Should I be worried?"

Lauren laughed at Bo's little antics but confirmed it was neither of the previously mentioned and slowly opened the door and turned the light on. Bo took in the room. Her eyes lit up like Christmas trees as she took in everything. The room was the most stunning nursery room she had ever seen, not that she'd seen a lot, but this was definitely the best.

The walls were all a pastel yellow, and the nursery set and rocking chair were all made from a lovely oak. There was an ABC stencil above the crib on one wall and a beautiful mobile hanging above the crib. The whole room looked like it was straight out of a home magazine.

"God Lauren, It's beautiful. This whole room, no actually the whole house, but this room, god, it's breathtaking."

"Thank you, I had some time, the rest of the house was already like it is now, so the nursery was all I had to do up. It took me ages to decide on colours and furniture sets."

"It must have cost a fortune, Lauren this whole house would have. How are you affording this? You don't owe anyone money do you? Because I'm sure I can get hold of whatever you owe and pay it off, I don't want you or our daughter in Danger, those people can be dangerous."

"Bo breathe. Stop. I don't owe anyone any money. This house belonged to my parents. They dies years ago but the house was theirs, it got passed to me when they died, as well as their money. The Fae didn't know about it so it was never on any records."

"God where your parents like millionaires or something?"

"No, but they were comfortable, the mortgage was paid for before they died to the money they left me is for anything. They had decent life insurance policies too as well as their savings. So I'm all set. I will work again eventually, I'd be bored not doing it, but for now I'm quite happy just having me time."

"Wow. But I need to give you money Lauren I won't stay here for free. And I'm going to help towards the baby, I'll get a proper job, a reliable one."

"Bo there's no need. I can support me and the baby, and you while you're here. What you do Bo, you may not get much money from it, but it's important, you help a lot of people, don't change that. We'll more than fine. I promise."

"Ok, but I'm still helping out with baby stuff, I'm sure there's more stuff you need?"

"More clothes, because I didn't know what we were having, I have mainly gender neutral stuff."

Bo didn't miss the slip of the use of the words 'we were having' we! She used we. Bo's insides were jumping for joy but she didn't let it show. Lauren either never noticed her slip or didn't really care.

"Oh my god, baby clothes, eeeeek, I'm so excited. Baby clothes are so cute. She's going to have all the cutest clothes."

Lauren was smiling at the image of Bo shopping for baby clothes, and could easily imagine herself talking Bo out of buying many outrageous outfits. God she couldn't even imagine what Kenzi would try and put the baby in.

"Just try and hold off on the leather outfits with places to hide knives and swords until she's older please."

Lauren was laughing at Bo's fake pout at her statement and Bo started laughing too, after she promised nothing too outrageous. After half an hour of Bo inspecting the room thoroughly Lauren yawned and declared herself officially exhausted after a long and draining day. She bid Bo goodnight and left the nursery for her bed. Bo stayed in the nursery for a while longer, running her finger delicately over the crib and the mobile. She closed her eyes and easily pictured baby Charlotte lying asleep peacefully in the crib. She left not long after that, knowing tomorrow would be a long day with Trick arriving sometime in the morning; Trick had mentioned setting off tonight, not wanting to waste time. She wasn't sure but o was certain she could detect a hint of excitement in his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

When Lauren woke the following morning, light was streaming through her window. She felt refreshed and relaxed. She was now constantly sleeping on her side due to her large baby bump but it was still a struggle to get up sometimes. After finally sitting up she reached out for her phone to check the time at was startled to see it was gone 11am. She had managed to sleep for 10 hours, the longest she could remember sleeping in years. She smiled at the thought of finally sleeping throughout the night and knew it was partly because Bo was in the other room and things were slowly righting themselves between the two.

She changed into some sweats and a tight t-shirt that showed her baby bump in all its glory. She had been wearing jumpers and baggy t-shirts for most of the pregnancy but today she felt like a change. Leaving the confines of her room she made her way to the stairs, noticing Bo's door open and the bed unmade, typical Bo she thought to herself with a smile. Once she hit the top of the stairs the first thing she noticed was another person down stairs talking with Bo. After a bit of straining she realised it was Trick, and she began to feel a little nervous. She hesitated in going down only for a second when her senses detected an amazing aroma wafting up the stairs. Feeling extremely hungry all of a sudden she slowly followed the stairs down and made her way to the kitchen.

As soon as she hit the kitchen door she could feel all eyes on her before she saw them. When she looked up from the floor she noticed both Bo and Trick staring at the baby bump. Trick's face gave nothing away at first, but when Lauren really looked she could detect a hint of excitement from the Blood King and relief washed through her.

"Lauren, it's so good to see you again, and God look at you, being pregnant suits you tremendously."

Lauren beamed at Trick's compliment and made her way towards the older man who she had respected for many years.

"Thank you Trick, that means a lot. And thank you for coming, I must admit being in the dark about this pregnancy had been a bit nerve wracking to say the least, but I'm hoping you could shed some light on what is to come?"

"Of course, of course, it's just all so...shocking, exciting, many things rolled into one, but first how about we have this breakfast that Bo has been slaving away over and catch up, then we'll talk more serious talk after, although you shouldn't be worrying too much, from what I've found it's nothing to fear."

Lauren could feel the stress leave her body in heaps. Knowing she was going to find about what she needed to know about her baby and that it was nothing to fear was that happiest thing she could have asked for at this moment. It wasn't until she sat down and a plate of amazingly good breakfast food was placed in from of her did Lauren finally get a good look at Bo. She looked as rested as Lauren and if possible happier. She thought that maybe Trick had told her some things already, but then she noticed Bo's eyes always darting down to her stomach. Bo had only seen her in baggie clothes yesterday, and even during the examination she had her jumper ruffled above her baby bump so Bo never had a view of much.

Now though, in her fitted t-shirt, her belly was well rounded and defined. Not only that, she occasionally saw Bo's eyes dart upwards to Lauren's now double in sized breasts. Bo was oozing sexual desire and Lauren felt a glimmer of pride that the succubus still found her in some way attractive.

Bo couldn't believe the sight in front of her when Lauren appeared in the kitchen door. God she looked amazing. Trick was right, pregnancy really did suit her. Her daughter was growing inside Lauren and Bo had never felt more proud. Unintentionally Bo's eyes would occasionally drift up to Lauren's breasts. God, she thought they were perfect before, but now, Lauren was just a walking goddess. It was taking all Bo's will power to not go over to her and take her there and then.

She snapped out of her daze when she heard the chairs shifting and Lauren sitting down. She had plated up the food and carried it over to the table, hoping Lauren would enjoy her scrambled eggs, bacon mushrooms, toast and a few extra food items. Even presenting the food to Lauren and sitting down she couldn't help but occasionally stare at Lauren. God she'd need to snap out of it and soon. Trick served them some drinks and they all sat down for an enjoyable breakfast.

Over breakfast Trick mentioned how lovely the house was and how the scenery surrounding it was breath taking, he asked simple questions like had she received any medical care and was really careful to mention anything about the Ash or the Fae, not wanting to ruin the breakfast mood. Lauren suspected he was doing just that and appreciated his gesture although she knew she couldn't avoid the topic much longer. For now though she was grateful for the reprieve.

Bo was attentive and funny and had cooked a beautiful and filling breakfast. Trick could easily see how much his granddaughter was trying, but at the same time still letting Lauren do some things herself. She seemed a completely different Bo to the one who had been at the Dal the previous months, in fact he would say she was her old self, when he had first met her, only a lot happier. The smile hadn't left her face since he'd arrived this morning and Trick knew they'd clearly talked.

Once breakfast was eaten and Lauren got up to help clear they made their way to the porch in the back, it being too nice a day to stay inside.

"So Lauren, how about we get straight into this, I'm sure you're just dying to find out as much as you can?" Trick was well aware of Lauren's thirst for knowledge and knew the past seven and a half months must have been anything but calm for the Doctor.

"When Bo first mentioned her hearing a baby's voice, I'll be honest like herself I thought she was possessed, but the more she talked the more I believed. It's not unheard off for a succubus to be able to impregnate a woman, but it is extremely rare. So rare that it hasn't happened for 900 years as far as I was able to tell. I've been spending the past 8 weeks Bo has been gone doing as much research as I could, and I'll be honest I wasn't able to find a whole hell of a lot."

But I knew someone who could help but also keep it completely confidential, so I hope you don't mind but I went to see an Oracle. And not just any Oracle, an Ancient Fae Elder. She is the only one of her kind left as far as we know."

"How on Earth did you get her to see you? I mean she...she...no one has spoken to her or seen in in hundreds of years, how did you know where she even was?" to say Lauren was shocked was an understatement.

"Well a few of the right people owed me some favours, and I pulled them all in. I may even owe a few now but it was worth it. At first it was only a private message, a coded one in case it fell into the wrong hands, but one that only she would understand. She contacted me straight away and I had to travel a week long, making sure I wasn't being followed by anyone just as a precaution before I finally got to see her.

When I did meet her in her home which was magically protected by various enchantments and so on, only then did we sit down and she asked me to talk. Once I explained your situation she thought I was maybe mistaken, but when I swore on a blood oath, I then spilt some of my blood so she could use it to see what I saw and what I knew. She was silent for so so long, I thought something was seriously wrong. But then, suddenly, I saw a single tear roll down her face, she looked up from her vision, looked me in the eye and said 'Alas young one, the prophecy is nearly for filled, and soon my child I shall finally be able to rest with my loved ones, after many millennia of darkness and foul play by both Fae and mankind alike, peace shall be around the corner, and this child shall be the key'.

I was speechless, I mean not only was I sitting in the presence of the Oracle herself, who's visions have never been wrong, but she was emotional and overjoyed. She has been alive far longer than anyone, ever, she for saw the great war between Dark and Light, the World Wars of mankind, and she has been so alone for so long, and here she was overjoyed, because your daughter will not only bring the peace we have only ever dreamed possible, but the Oracle has for seen it."

Trick looked back and forth between Bo and Lauren and noticed that at one point they must have held hands to support each other as they were both squeezing each other's hand in a death grip. Tears were streaming down Lauren's face and Bo was barely holding it together. Your daughter, my great grad-daughter, will save us all."


	10. Author's Note

Author's note

Hi everyone, just to let you know I am definitely continuing with the story. I am in the middle of moving my things back up to University so will update it in the next few days once I've sorted everything out. Sorry for the delay and thank you for all the reviews.


End file.
